


I just got my fucking arm ripped off by a demonic prostitute, your dick isn't gonna break me

by CrazyHat09



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: #gay, Also I'm lesbian (i thought you were american) so what am I doing, Anal Sex, Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira - Freeform, BDSM, Couch Sex, Dom/sub, Humiliation, I don't think these dudes have a ship name so so idk how to tag this shit, M/M, Mild Painplay, Rimming, Top Asuka Ryo, Verbal Humiliation, bottom fudo akira, cause it's too hard (ha ha get the joke?) to go upstairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyHat09/pseuds/CrazyHat09
Summary: It's the usual fanfic- where like Ryo helps Akira with demonic urges (sex)- but this time Ryo tops.





	I just got my fucking arm ripped off by a demonic prostitute, your dick isn't gonna break me

Demonic instinct was made of three basic urges, the urge to fight, feed and fuck. Each one of these had taken over Akira when he'd least expected it and they were consuming him. Well - they were consuming Ryo too. As the person responsible, Ryo provided Akira with copious amounts of food and watched over him carefully when he fought. He had most of Akira's urges under control but when Akira needed an outlet for his newfound sex drive Ryo had failed him.

Ryo remembered the panic of finding Akira, covered in wounds after his fight with Silene, thinking if it wasn't for him none of this would have happened. Ryo flinched, recalling his flippant decision to throw money in the face of the problem, suggesting Akira go out and buy some woman. It was beyond stupid. 

When Akira came to Ryo's door again drenched in blood and regret, Ryo's memories of that night came rushing back. He wasn't going to fuck up twice. 

"R-Ryo," Akira sobbed "I-"

Ryo cut him off with a hug, before backing away and looking at him squarely. 

"Don't worry. It'll be fine. Just go take a shower. I can help you when you're done."

With a shaky sigh, Akira made his way up the stairs. As Ryo heard the shower start, he wondered if Akira understood the meaning behind his words. Probably not. 

The drum of the water upstairs turned into white noise, as despite his best efforts to avoid it, Ryo started to second-guess himself. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. He'd been pining over Akira too long for it to end in shallow sex. That is- assuming Akira would even consider his offer. As far as Ryo knew, Akira only liked women. Despite his anxieties, Ryo felt a surge of arousal run through him. He couldn't count the times he'd imagined pushing Akira down and hearing him moan as he claimed Akira as his. He had thought he might even have had a chance at the Black Sabbath but all that came out of that night were more wild fantasies. It was the last time Ryo had seen Akira looking so small and cute. He would dream of that Akira over and over again, imagining how it would feel to pin the boy beneath him, to just--

Ryo shook his head. This was ridiculous. He would be bottoming anyway. It was less than ideal but really, the whole scenario was less than ideal. Ryo always knew that Akira would never return his feelings. He reasoned that, in the end this was the closest he was going to get. The thought hurt Ryo more than he would ever admit to himself but he had come to the conclusion that if all he got from Akira was crazed demon sex, he should at least try to enjoy it. 

Ryo heard the shower stop, abruptly ending his contemplation. Ryo took the time to appreciate just how good Akira looked fresh out of the shower as he made his way down the stairs. 

When Akira sat down on the couch beside Ryo he noticed the man looked absolutely miserable. 

"Sorry," Akira said, looking down, "I didn't mean to make this your problem I..." he ran a hand through his hair "I just had nowhere else to go."

"It's fine." said Ryo, "I said I would help you, after all."

Akira laughed, "How? Nothing has worked so far. Maybe it's--

"You can fuck me," said Ryo, keeping a straight face in spite of the situation.

Akira stared at him blankly, his mouth agape. "Ryo, you don't mean--"

"I do." said Ryo, "I'm the reason you're like this so it's my responsibility to take care of it."

Akira looked down with sadness in his eyes. He shook his head "I can't do that Ryo."

Ryo sighed inwardly. He had seen this coming. "I see." he said as if it didn't phase him, "You like women after all so-"

"That not it, Ryo." Akira looked him straight in the eye, "You-you just keep talking like you're obligated."

"That's ridiculous Akira--"

"No, it's not!" Akira snapped, "This is the way you talk around all of those professors and associates you can't stand! It's how you talk when you're lying to save face or--" Akira's words were broken off by a choked sob, "--or when you force yourself to do something." Tears streamed down Akira's face as Ryo wrapped his arms around Akira in an attempt to comfort him.

"I- I know you always make yourself take responsibility for things," Akira sobbed into Ryo's shoulder, "... but you're my best friend. I won't make you do anything. I won't let you make yourself do this either."

Ryo cradled Akira in his arms as they sat in silence. For the first time in years, Ryo found himself at a loss for words. Out of all outcomes he had anticipated, this wasn't one of them. He racked his mind for words that would sooth Akira. 

"I wasn't forcing myself, Akira." He'd spat out the words before realizing their implication.

Akira turned to face him. "Y-you mean...You- Really?"

Ryo struggled to keep his calm expression as he scrambled for an answer. "Uh yeah."

"But, Ryo, the way you said it sounded like you didn't want to..." Akira trailed off.

Dammit. Ryo owed him an answer now but the stress of the situation had scrambled his mind.  
There were no cool and calculated lies left. He had to tell Akira the truth. 

"It's because I didn't," Ryo felt blood rush to his face, "I- I wanted to fuck you instead."

Akira stared at him, dumbfounded as he was before but this time his eyes darkened.

"Do it," he said. 

Somehow Ryo's face became even redder. "Y-you don't understand Akira- not like fooling around or anything. I-I've liked you for a while so-"

"Good," said Akira as he placed his lips on Ryo's. "We feel the same way then." 

Ryo felt Akira's mouth on his, warm and hot and wet and everything he'd expected. It was a mouth afterall. But he was clumsy and he was awkward and, though it was not a firework inspiring kiss, his heart lit ablaze. 

"You've never done this before, have you?" Ryo asked. He could feel his tone darken, lower. Somehow his words were pointed- mildly insulting. Akira looked down, and a small whimper emerged from his lips. 

"..no" Akira answered. "I want you to be my first." 

At that, Ryo's full body light on fire. He could feel it deep and warm in the pit of his stomach - he wanted to ruin him. He caught himself though, it was Akira's first time and he would be gentle. 

"But- it'll probably hurt you. Penetrative anal sex as a virgin is going to hurt." 

"I just got my fucking arm ripped off by a demonic prostitute, your dick isn't gonna break me." 

Ryo blushed. It was his turn to look down. 

"Plus, it's not completely my first time." 

"Oh," Ryo's face fell a second. "So you did have sex with Silene, as Akira." 

"No. I uh- well uh, never mind." Akira was blushing.

"No, tell me. Now I'm curious. What do you mean?" 

"I- just don't laugh," Akira prefaced. "It just wasn't enough just jerking off normally after I transformed so I um," 

There was a pause after which Akira didn't continue. Ryo watched him, the fire within growing stronger the more he waited on the answer he knew would come. 

"I got myself something." No further explanation. 

"What'd you get?" Ryo asked. Akira knew what he was doing, knew that Ryo knew what he was talking about and that he was simply chasing the words out of his mouth. 

"I got myself a dildo." The words left Akira in a burst. Ryo almost let out a laugh- not to be cruel, but it was so amusing to see Akira like this, unable to admit what he did to himself; or more aptly not willingly admitting. 

"What'd you do with it?" 

"I put it..." Akira searched for the right words. "inside me." 

"Inside where? Did you put it in your mouth?" Ryo's voice was bringing Akira to his knees. No, literally, the more Ryo spoke the closer to the ground Akira sank and soon Akira was on his knees looking down at the ground. 

"No," he answered Ryo, though the thought suddenly was incredibly appealing. "I put it in my-" he wasn't sure what the right word choice was for the moment. He felt so embarrassed, and yet he was pulling himself out of the embarrassment almost as fast as he fell in. Ryo didn't speak just made a questioning sound. "I put it in my ass, okay." 

"Good boy. That wasn't so hard, was it?" 

Akira let out an involuntary moan, his mouth dropping open in a near pant. What was happening to him? 

"I...." Akira didn't know what he wanted to say. He really didn't. But he knew he wanted to speak, to tell Ryo to keep going, to push him harder. 

"You what?" Ryo purred in disdain and once again Akira moaned. He was such a fucking virgin. 

"I like this." 

"I know," Ryo said, "You keep moaning." 

Again, Akira moaned, realized what he'd done, felt humiliated and at that feeling moaned once again. Ryo laughed. 

At that moment a realization dawned upon Ryo. Demons loved violence so if Akira liked being teased so much then maybe....

"Akira," Ryo said, looking down at him smugly, "Do you want me to hurt you?"

Akira cast his eyes down in embarrassment. "Y- yes"he breathed out. 

Part of Ryo wanted to grab Akira by his hair, make him look him in the eye and say it but looked so, so perfect. The look of shame and arousal on Akira's face made it hard for Ryo to even form a sentence. 

"Get back on the couch," Ryo said sternly, maintaining his cold, sadistic demeanor. 

"But shouldn't we get to the bedroom. The couch is-" 

"I don't give a shit," Ryo snapped, "You can come all over it and I'll buy a fucking new one."

Ryo playfully pawed at Akira's erection causing his breath to hitch. 

"Fuck- just fuck me already!" He cried. 

"So desperate," Ryo laughed as Akira dragged him to the couch. 

Akira fell backward, clasping his hands around Ryo's back to bring him down with him. He wanted- he just wanted him to be closer, tighter, he wanted to feel drowned in him. 

His mouth was opening forming words he couldn't quite process or understand. Ryo had barely touched him and yet he had already come undone, unable to know what he was saying or control what he wanted. A please escaped his lips before Ryo's mouth was on his and though Akira tried to move with his lips, he found himself lost in the feeling, forgetting for a moment he was supposed to kiss back. 

Ryo's hands found the opening to his jeans. He felt him undo the button, his hips canting upwards trying to get any amount of friction. Ryo pushed his hips down so he couldn't move and then unzipped his fly. 

"Look at you," Ryo sneered as he worked Akira's pants down his legs. "I've barely touched you and you're such a fucking mess." 

Ryo's hands brought Akira's pants down and then moved up to his boxers. Akira felt a warm mouth over the head of his erection. He would've brought his hips up for more had Ryo not had his hips pushed down still. 

Ryo's mouth moved on, kissing up his chest and stopping at his left nipple to bite at it playfully. Akira's hands scrambled for purchase, his mouth falling open at the feeling. Ryo noted the reaction and continued using his mouth on Akira's nipples. His hands and elbows were gone from Akira's hips and so Akira used the opportunity to grind his erection against Ryo's own.

"Turn around." Ryo ordered and Akira did so, feeling shame rise up as he showed himself, vulnerable and undefended to Ryo. Though, he noted, he could get friction against his cock in this position. 

"When was the last time you cleaned yourself here?" Ryo asked and Akira felt a hand on his ass. 

It was embarrassing to admit the truth. It had been in the shower after arriving at Ryo's house. He didn't think anything would happen but he hoped, he wanted- but he let Ryo know and then felt a cold chuckle against his thighs. His boxers were pulled down to his knees and he felt Ryo's hand between the cleft of his ass. He felt nervous now, was he really ready? 

And then something soft was moving along his ass, and oh god did he want this. Ryo's tongue, soft and precise, moved between his cheeks and worked itself around his hole. Akira didn't know if he would make it. If this was the foreplay, the sex would kill him. 

Ryo's tongue moved away and Akira felt himself whining and trying to push himself back on Ryo. Ryo's hand moved fast and sharp along Akira's ass, letting Akira know he wasn't allowed to do so. 

Ryo went back to working his tongue at Akira's hole, bringing as much saliva as possible with it. He was half heartedly hoping, though he knew it wouldn't be possible, that he could get Akira wet enough with his tongue that he wouldn't have to go get lube from upstairs. He brought his face back to Akira's neck and whispered along it "I need to get lube from upstairs, wait here." 

Ryo sped with miraculous ability up to where he kept lube in his nightstand for any of these such occasions (more than once he'd needed to call Jenny to ask her to pick some up because he'd forgotten it- the embarrassment had nearly killed him and he vowed it would never happen again). 

He went back downstairs and stopped at the end of the stairs watching Akira, on the couch working a finger in and out of himself at a breakneck pace. 

"Oh," was all Akira could say when he saw Ryo watching him and he nearly withdrew his finger out of himself before Ryo stopped him. 

"Did I fucking tell you you could stop?" Ryo barked. Akira moaned and kept fucking himself on his finger. A blush crept up his cheeks as he watched Ryo watch him. This embaressment was more than any other Ryo had subjected him to and he felt himself harden at the shame. 

Soon Ryo was back, taking his place on top of Akira and snapping open the bottle of lube. There was a moment of nothing as Ryo coated his fingers, and then dribbled the excess of his hands down onto Akira's ass. Akira moaned. Again. 

A finger worked itself into Akira's hole. Then two. And they were moving quickly inside of him. Akira snapped as Ryo's fingers found his prostrate moving into it deeper and deeper with every shallow thrust of his fingers. Akira was moving his hips in time with Ryo's fingers, the couch giving his cock friction and the fingers inside him setting all his nerves aflame. 

"I-" Akira started, but he was interrupted by his own moan as Ryo's fingers pushed harder at his prostrate. "I n-need you, please. Please, fuck me." 

Ryo just kept moving his fingers, adding more whilst Akira begged between moans. Finally, finally there was a pause as Ryo worked a condom onto himself and positioned the head of his cock along Akira's entrance. 

Slowly Ryo pushed in, surprised by the lack of resistance. Akira had really been fucking himself with a dildo then. Akira moaned as Ryo bottomed out inside of him, filling Akira in a way he'd never felt before. Ryo, for the first time that day, moaned as Akira's walls pressed around his dick. He brought himself out and then thrust back in, controlling his hips so that it was a shallow, unsatisfying thrust for Akira. Akira sobbed and tried to move himself further onto Ryo's dick, but he was already pulling out and readying himself for another thrust which brought himself deeper into Akira. And in that way he continued, using Akira's hair as leverage as he brought himself closer to orgasm. He had no need to worry over Akira's pleasure, not because he was a jerk, though in part he was, but more because Akira's pleasure was so apparent. 

He was moaning, his mouth wide open and even without touching a hand to his dick, he knew he was close. The cloth of the couch rubbed against his erection, and the feeling of Ryo inside him was everything he'd hoped for and more. Unlike the dildo which he had to work, Ryo moved on his own, not limited by Akira's reach. And then suddenly Ryo thrust forward harder than before, pushing Akira further into the couch and he came, leaving a sticky patch between the cloth of the couch and his dick which he felt as Ryo kept thrusting him forward. 

Akira could hear shallow pants as Ryo moved, and he knew that he was close. Akira decided to encourage him. 

"Your dick made me cum so well," Akira breathed and Ryo nearly let out a growl. "I can feel my cum on the couch and oh-" Akira was cut off as Ryo roughly pushed himself into Akira while grabbing his hair and Ryo came, filling the condom before withdrawing from Akira. Akira heard Ryo pull the condom off his now soft cock and as Ryo moved off of him to throw it away Akira brought a finger to his hole. His nerves still burned from Ryo, and just his own exploring finger were hardening his erection. 

"As much as I'd like to keep watching you do that," Ryo said from behind Akira, "I think we should grab something to drink and then head up to my bed. " 

Akira nodded and stood before he felt Ryo's breath against his neck. "I want to see how many times I can fuck you before you can't cum anymore." 

"Is that a promise?" Akira asked and Ryo laughed before nodding his head and grabbing Akira's hand to walk up the stairs. 

"Yeah, it's a promise."


End file.
